Levitation
Levitation is the ability to propel oneself into the air and hover or move through the air slightly. It is primarily a defensive power used to avoid attacks. It's also a weaker form of Flight a power which this ability will eventually evolve into. Forms of Levitation The possessor can lift off the ground through sheer act of will or by lifting both arms into the air. It should be noted that, whilst levitating maintaining ones concentration is paramount, because loss of concentration and insufficient reaction time will cause the user to fall to the ground, even if that user is skilled at breaking their fall by rising themselves upright when falling. This power can be applied in a number of ways. These applications are described below. Hovering The ability to levitate and hover in mid-air is the very first application of levitation. It can be a useful application for experienced users or a restriction for new users who lack experience in using their new power. This ability is similar to Hovering, although it can be used at any height. Rising The power levitation can supports/protects it's user, such as stopping the user from falling by levitating them back up in an upright position. This normally occur on reflex (usually in moments of strong fear or panic), however, it also a skill, a user can master overtime. It should be noted that, users can also apply this method --rising-- after they have fallen; however, this has never been known to happen on reflex, only through conscious effort. Selective Levitation Levitation can be extended to levitate things one is in physical contact with; this includes things so large and heavy that the person or being does not have the strength to move them physically. How long the possessor can keep something levitated depends on what the possessor is lifting: for example; the possessor can lift a pillow for an extensive period of time or lift someone for a short period of time. Gliding A conjectural name given to a canonical application of Levitation, which as its name suggest, is magically gliding through the air, traveling from place to place — rather it be short of long distances, without the feet ever touching the ground. This ability is similar to Floating, although it can be used at any height. Leaping Leaping is a conjectural name given to a canonical application of Levitation, which as its name suggests, is magically traveling from place to place using leaps. Users can not only reach frighteningly tall heights - the equivalent of a three story building, they also appear to be able to cover up to 24 feet with one leap, sufficient to cross a two-lane road. A strong possibility, however, is that users can only travel in a forward direction. Powers developed from Levitation Flight Flight, more commonly referred to as flying, is the ability to defy gravity and propel through the air at great speeds. Projective Levitation Projective Levitation is the ability to levitate people and/or inanimate objects into the air without physical contact. This may even include things so large that the person does not have the strength to move them physically. Users can impart momentum on the person or objects they have levitated allowing them to throw them across distances. Category:Powers